Dragon Ball Z Divergence
by Enixking
Summary: A DBZ au where the human Z fighters train in the room of Spirit and Time. The fic starts right after the fight with Raditz and continues at least to the Buu saga and maybe beyond .
1. Chapter 1 : The Adventure Begins

With his last breath Radditz warned Piccolo and Goku about the 2 saiyans that were to arrive on earth in 1 year. Radditz may have thought that this revelation would caused Piccolo to lose all hope but he made a grave miscalculation ,the z-warriors would now have time to prepare for this new challenge. When Krillin arrived shortly after the finish of the battle to find Goku dying on the ground ,he went to Goku's side and told Goku that he would find the Dragon balls and wish him back to life . Goku smiled upon hearing this and suddenly remembered that place from his training with Kami-sama. Goku growing weak from blood loss motioned for Krillin to lean closer and Goku said"Old friend go to korrins tower and above you'll find Kami's palace."Krillin asked whats there and Goku told him all about the room where you could train for a whole year in a day. After hearing this Krillin promised Goku that he would take care of Gohan and get stronger. With a smile on his face Goku passed away and his body vanished into thin air.  
After Goku died Piccolo went over to the unconscious Gohan and told Krillin that he was going to train him by himself . Krillin told him about the room at Kami's palace and Piccolo spat out that he would rather die than rely on Kami. Piccolo also thought that gohan would wind up being to soft if he trained with the human weaklings and only he saw Gohan's true power in the fight against Radditz anyway.  
Krillin being too weak to fight Piccolo could do nothing but watch as he abducted Gohan and flew away . He asked Bulma if she knew where Yamcha or Tien were right now."I don't have the slightest idea where Tien is but as for that Two-timing Yamcha he's off playing baseball in Ginger town this week"Bulma explained. As Krillin was about to leave Bulma tossed him the dragon radar saying it would be faster for him to find the dragon balls since he could fly.  
Yamcha was on the way to Ginger town when he felt the fight off in the distance. The people fighting were too strong for him to affect the outcome . He was hundreds of miles away the fight would be over by the time he got there anyway. By the time the bus got to Ginger town the fight was over and he could tell that the evil fighter died so he put it out of his mind and focused on helping his team win. Yamcha enjoyed the athletic lifestyle even though he had to admit there was no challenge in competitive sports against normal people .  
Krillin flew to Ginger town and found the baseball stadium and saw Yamcha on the pitcher's waited until the change of the inning and Flew to the West city's dugout and found Yamcha.  
Yamcha was surprised to see Krillin at his baseball game and asked him what was wrong . Krillin explained the situation as it stood right now and asked Yamcha if he could leave right now. Yamcha thought for a moment and looked at his bald friend and said he'd leave right after this game was over.  
Krillin and Yamcha left after the game was over . Yamcha asked Krillin what his plan was . Krillin stated that they have to find the Dragon balls first before worrying about training at Kami's lookout . After bringing Goku back to life they would find Tien and Chiaotzu , then they would all go and train at Kami's palace together.


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins part 2

Krillin ,Yamcha and Bulma went off to find the dragon balls to revive Goku . With Bulma's most ingenious invention ever the Dragon Radar the search was over in two days. Right when Krillin and the gang were about to summon Shenlong at Master Roshi's island they all heard Goku's voice call out to them . "Hey you guys I'm going to get some really awesome training from this guy called King Kai so don't wish be back until the day before the Saiyans arrive ." Bulma and Yamcha tried to get him to change his mind but after awhile they had to admit defeat ; Goku was just too stubborn . Master Roshi just sighed when they gave up and he said " It doesn't matter what you say to him Goku is eager to face this new challenge it's just how he is." All of the people including the pig , turtle ,and cat all knew that was the truth their longtime friend was a battle maniac .

After they realized that they weren't going to summon the Eternal Dragon they took stock of the situation . Krillin asked Roshi if he was going to fight with them he said that he was past his fighting days and he would only slow them down anyways . Once the bald warrior and former bandit said goodbye to the friends on the island they took the dragon balls and went to Kami's palace . When the two landed on the floating marble palace they were greeted by the odd servant of God ,Mr. Popo . " Ah it's good to see you two have finally found your way here ." Mr Popo showed them around the palace and took them to Kami's throne room .

In the dim light of the room they could see five figures they recognized . There was the mystical cat Korin ; the round Yajirobe ,Tien the tall triclops and Chiaotzu the small man with psychic powers . Korin and Kami looked at the two latest arrivals and Kami said "Good now we can begin the training I will start by training you on the outside for one month so you'll be better able to handle the rigors of the room, then you will take your first day in the dimension of time then one month on the outside ." The green god let this sink in for a second before Korin spoke up and said "After the second month of normal training we'll switch up the pairs and you can train for your second day in the room and after that you'll spend the remaining time on the outside training together ." When their two masters finished explaining the training regiment Popo showed them to their rooms and told them to wake up at the crack of dawn because the training starts the next day.

The first month of their training went by smoothly there was sparing sessions with Mr . Popo and each other . Korrin even helped them by using his insane quickness by doing the same keep away training he did with Goku years earlier . Kami taught them better ki control . After their month of training on the outside was done Tien and Chiaotzu took their turn in the chamber .

The two lifelong friends stared in amazement at the endless white void that surrounds them . Tien surveys the temporal dimension and notices how heavy he feels and how hot and thin the air is . With a wide grin on his face he looks at Chiaotzu and states "This place is perfect we'll be able to get much stronger in here !"


	3. Chapter 3: Wish

One day before the Saiyans arrive

"You have all done well beyond my wildest expectations" the green guardian Kami said as he looked over the the four warriors standing before him. The training over their last year was as arduous as could be without breaking their bodies. The tiny bald monk was the first to speak up when Kami announced that the saiyans would arrive the next day. "This power is awesome guys, I think we're at least ten times stronger than we were last year!" Krillin said while looking at his friends. Tien, being stoic as usual, just nodded his head in silence. Yamcha was about to comment on their new-found power, but a voice spoke to everyone present at the lookout, which said "Hello; this is King Kai speaking. I need to know if you have gathered all the Dragon Balls." Kami responded by saying that they had all of the Dragon balls. King Kai was the next to speak and said "That is great news because Goku just finished his training this morning." The Kai then told them to revive Goku right away.

Krillin stood before the wish granting orbs and raised his arms to the sky and shouted "Eternal Dragon arise and grant my wish!" The balls shimmered and began radiating an indescribable amount of power. The sky, formerly a crystal clear azure, went black as the void of space, and clouds that would not look out of place at the end of days gathered, constantly shooting lightning. The tempest fired one mighty bolt right where the Dragon balls lay, and a massive pillar of light shot forth into the sky. The pillar of light let loose a blood curdling roar as it began to form into the mighty dragon Shenron .

" **I shall grant you any wish that is within my power; state your wish now."**

"Shenron, revive our friend Son Goku!" Krillin responded to the mighty dragon. " **It shall be done."** As soon as Shenron said those words a bright light appeared on the lookout and before them was Goku . **"Your wish has been granted, goodbye until next time."** With his task done the dragon god turned into seven intensely bright lights and shot off to all corners of the globe .


End file.
